


Трилогия "Воссоединение"

by 2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все старое сломано, но ведь не безвозвратно? Ведь можно еще сложить немного из старых осколков скрепив и дополнив их новыми деталями? Новыми воспоминаниями, ощущениями, признаниями и единением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я слышу...

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 5.01

_POV Сэма_  
  
«Я больше не могу доверять тебе»  
  
Словно нож в спину… Дыхание сбивается, и просто нет сил удерживать на лице свой фирменный «щенячий взгляд». С самого начала Апокалипсиса до разговора на этой гребаной стоянке я словно чувствовал, как холодное, стальное острие упирается мне в спину между лопаток. А сейчас…  
  
«Я пытался» - легкое касание.  
  
«Ты выбрал демона вместо собственного брата» - входит лишь самую малость, только-только преодолевая барьер кожи.  
  
«Я больше всего рассчитывал на тебя» - вот уже, не сумев сдержать напора, рвутся мышцы.  
  
«Мне очень тяжело простить…» - хруст позвоночника не спутать ни с чем.  
  
«Я не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь снова сможем стать теми, кем мы были» - и тут я понимаю, что этот нож уже когда-то был во мне.  
  
«Я больше не могу доверять тебе». Все. Это сказано. Нет сил удерживать «лицо», но не из-за слов, сказанных тем, кого я считал единственным человеком, который любит меня настолько, что способен простить что угодно, нет. Из-за того, что я вспоминаю «этот» нож. Это Джейк.  
  
5 дюймов вороненой стали в его недрогнувшей руке. Те ощущения, когда я умирал впервые по-настоящему. И тяжелым молотом приходит понимание. Это началось не тогда, когда я согласился пить кровь Руби. Не тогда, когда согласился учиться у нее. Не тогда, когда умер Дин. Тогда, когда меня вернули из Ада. Азазель был прав. ЧЕРТОВ СУКИН СЫН БЫЛ ПРАВ!!! Он знал все с самого начала!  
  
Но тут слышится скрип отворяемой Дином двери Импалы, и я понимаю, что выпал из реальности всего на десяток секунд, хотя в моей голове уже произошел Апокалипсис местного масштаба.  
  
Заставляю себя подойти к пассажирской дверце. Открываю, сажусь. Я не здесь. Я у себя в голове. И слава Богу, что Дин не разговаривает со мной, иначе он бы услышал в ответ гробовое молчание. И не потому, что мне нечего сказать. Потому, что я больше не слышу его. Не слышу Дина. Нет, не так. Не слышу МОЕГО Дина.  
  
Сейчас я даже не буду вспоминать, когда это началось. Не буду предаваться сопливым воспоминаниям о том, как мы любили друг друга на протяжении уже довольно долгого времени.  
  
Не так, как братья.  
  
Не только, как братья.  
  
Только не как братья.  
  
Намного сильнее. Намного ближе. Мы были друг у друга под кожей. Мы были единым целым даже тогда, когда не лежали на мотельной кровати, переплетясь руками и ногами, находясь глубоко друг в друге. Не столько телом, сколько душой, разумом.  
  
Сейчас я перебираю те воспоминания, которые гораздо дороже, чем секс в нашем, пусть и очень жарком, и, о да, очень разнообразном исполнении. Своеобразная папочка «Избранное» в моей голове, следуя компьютерной терминологии, будь она не ладна. Те воспоминания, которые заставляют не наливаться член кровью, а дарят такое хорошее, радостное, спокойное и уверенное тепло в груди, в сердце, в самом сокровенном его уголке.  
  
Я вспоминаю, как Дин впервые принес мне завтрак в постель. Тогда, после очередной охоты, мы завалились в мотель уже не дрожа, а буквально дергаясь от возбуждения. Мы были ОЧЕНЬ не в себе, и поэтому Дин совсем забыл о предосторожностях, отымев меня насухую, до крови. А потом мы просто вырубились, даже не разъединяясь. Наутро я открыл глаза и увидел Дина в одних трусах, вносящего в комнату большой поднос, забитый всякими вкусностями. Но стоило только мне попытаться сесть, как внутри будто железякой прорезало насквозь. От неожиданности я взвыл, как привидение в старых ужастиках, а Дин, совсем забыв о подносе, рванулся ко мне со всех ног. В итоге, весь завтрак оказался на полу, на кровати и на нас с Дином. Но кое-что мне все равно удалось попробовать. А Дин оказался очень даже послушной и отзывчивой тарелочкой. Впрочем, как и я.  
  
Я вспоминаю, как однажды он спел для меня песню. Мы лежали тогда в кровати в съемном доме. Дина изрядно помял вендиго, и я настоял, чтобы мы сделали передышку. Тогда было уже около 3 часов дня, но никто из нас не собирался подниматься. Дин – потому, что ему надо было соблюдать постельный режим, а я потому, что как раз его Дин и отказывался соблюдать. Мы бездумно глядели в окно, которое расположилось напротив, и играли с пальцами друг друга, переплетясь всем остальным телом. По радио играла какая-то лабуда, но Дин вдруг начал подпевать. И когда я попросил спеть погромче, он замолчал и покраснел. Дин. Покраснел. Я просто поверить не мог, что мне за свою греховную насквозь жизнь удалось увидеть такую прелестную картину: краснеющий от смущения Дин Винчестер. Он попытался, было, отодвинуться от меня, но я удержал его, другой рукой выключив радио.  
  
\- Ну Дин, ну пожалуйста! – щенячий взгляд - вещь, конечно, хорошая, но, в сочетании с фирменным поцелуем "ПСБ - Почувствуй Себя Беспомощным", действовал просто убойно.  
  
И Дин сдался. Песенка была веселенькая, про сумасшедшую любовь. Вроде. Я не слушал. Точнее, я не слушал песню. Я слушал Дина. Его голос. И мне казалось, что я слышу его душу. Ту самую частичку его, которую он прячет от всего мира за броней бравады и сарказма. И мне казалось, что я понимаю его. А потом мы просто уснули, лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь носами. Следующее пробуждение было, наверное, самым сладким в моей жизни. Потому что Дин, просто слегка подтянувшись губами, целовал меня. И даже когда я открыл глаза, он не перестал целовать, а только еще раз покраснел.  
  
Я вспоминаю, когда первый раз на людях Дин поцеловал меня. Мы зашли в какой-то супермаркет. На улице стояла жара под сорок градусов, а весь день в дороге не прибавлял прохлады, особенно при сломавшемся кондиционере. Я подошел к полкам с овощами, чтобы взять пару охлажденных яблок, когда Дин позвал меня из-за спины. Резко развернувшись, я почувствовал сильнейшее головокружение и бухнулся на колени. Дальше – темнота. Очнулся я в окружении толпы зевак, на руках у бледного, как смерть, брата. На Дине лица не было, а когда я моргнул и осмысленно взглянул на него, он просто прижал меня к себе еще сильнее и поцеловал крепко-крепко, будто последний раз в жизни. Вызванная сотрудниками магазина "Скорая помощь" констатировала тепловой удар. А Дин… Дин не отходил от меня ни на шаг, категорически отказываясь не мешать медикам работать. После того, как меня привели в относительный порядок, мы все-таки сделали покупки, и Дин не отпускал моей руки все то время, пока мы бродили между стеллажами. И я заметил одну странность – ни один покупатель не посмотрел на нас косо, не пробормотал что-то оскорбительное вслед, а только улыбался. А потом на кассе продавщица достала из-под прилавка бутылку красного вина, смущенно пробормотав, что это самое лучшее вино, которое можно найти в их магазине, но это последняя бутылка, и сказала, что это подарок. А Дин вдруг притянул меня к себе за отвороты куртки и, с какой-то несвойственной ему нежностью, чмокнул меня сначала в лоб, потом в нос, а потом в губы. Я не помню точно, когда в очереди позади нас раздались аплодисменты, то ли «между лбом и носом», то ли как раз во время «носа», но это была последняя вещь, которая волновала меня в тот момент.  
  
Воспоминания сменяются одно за другим, милосердно защищая разум от суровой реальности возникшей между нами пропасти. Мы уже давно приехали в мотель, разобрали вещи, я сходил в душ вторым. И сейчас, вытирая голову, я чувствую, как Дин зовет меня. Именно чувствую, потому что я же больше не слышу его. Нет, пожалуйста, не зови меня, не вырывай меня из этого сладкого кокона воспоминаний, не дающих мне взять пистолет и вынести себе мозги к чертовой матери. Но он не слышит меня, как я мог забыть, он больше не слышит меня и никогда не услышит. Его горячие, буквально раскаленные руки хватают меня за плечи и вырывают из спасительного забытья. И та мука, которая вновь всколыхнулась в моей душе, очевидно, отражается и на моем, казалось бы, окаменевшем лице. Я понимаю это по тому, как Дин резко бледнеет, его глаза расширяются, а зрачки наоборот, становятся меньше острия иглы. Я не понимаю, что он мне говорит, я ведь больше не слышу его. Только все еще чувствую обжигающие ладони на своем теле. Сначала плечи, потом шея, а потом лицо. Но тут происходит сбой, потому что к рукам добавляются губы. Сухие, обветренные, но для меня - самые нежные в мире, - губы Дина. Он целует меня, и я чувствую его тело, прижимающееся ко мне, влагу на его щеках, соленую, когда капли скатываются на губы, лихорадочное биение самого дорогого сердца на всем этом чертовом белом свете, в этом чертовом мире... Мире, который, по моей вине, катится в геену огненную. Эта мысль сродни появлению холодной глыбы в моих голове и сердце. Я пытаюсь отойти от него, прекратить все это, ведь Дин не должен, я не должен, я виноват, я не достоин, и тут…  
  
\- Прости, прости меня… Я соврал сегодня… Останься… Останься со мной. Навсегда. Я всегда буду любить тебя. Всегда буду доверять.  
  
Я слышу.


	2. Верю

_POV Дина_  
  
«Я больше не могу доверять тебе»  
  
Словно поцелуй демона перекрестка… Нет больше сил смотреть в твое лицо, братишка. Вот и все. Я ведь слышал, слышал голос этой красноглазой твари у себя за спиной все время - с начала Апокалипсиса до этого разговора. Голос, вернувший мне то, что я считал братом все эти гребаные 2 года. А сейчас приходится выдавливать те самые слова, которые не хочется говорить, но приходится, вырывая их с мясом из своей души. Из своего сердца. Потому что это правда.  
  
«Я пытался...» - те самые слова, повторяющиеся по кругу в моей голове, когда я смотрю на твое уже холодное тело на кровати.  
  
«Ты выбрал демона вместо собственного брата» - «Что мне делать, Сэм!»  
  
«Я больше всего рассчитывал на тебя...» - рев мотора Импалы подо мной. Словно похоронный марш.  
  
«Мне очень тяжело простить…» - «Тогда – никакой сделки». «Постой… Что я должен делать?»  
  
«Я не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь снова сможем снова стать теми, кем мы были» - «Год и только год…»  
  
«Я больше не могу доверять тебе». Все. Это сказано. И я больше не могу смотреть на него – опускаю глаза в землю, нервно перебираю ключи. И не потому, что мне нечего больше ему сказать. Потому, что я чувствую прикосновение Смерти к своим губам. Да, она дала мне год. Целый год рядом с моим мелким мне подарила. Только вот есть одно «но» - я никогда никому не расскажу об этом, - я был мертв. Мертв все эти 365 дней и хрен знает, сколько часов. Именно тогда, когда я запустил руку в ее черные кудри, оттягивая голову и приникая к ее губам, я почувствовал. ПОЧУВСТВОВАЛ, как ледяной волной из моего тела уносит все еще теплившуюся там жизнь, а вместе с ней и надежду. Последнюю надежду, что мы когда-нибудь… Да, я делал вид, что мне все ни по чем. Я позволил тебе искать выход, братишка, но лишь потому, что мне было уже все равно. Ты же весь год рвался из всех сухожилий, закрывшись поиском выхода, как стеной, только мне не нужен был выход, мне нужен был ты - Сэмми.  
  
Я не могу больше сдерживать себя. Разворачиваюсь и устремляюсь к Импале, лишь бы прогнать это ощущение, лишь бы сбежать от него. Не отпускает. Держит в холодных тисках безысходности и одиночества. Краем глаза замечаю, как Сэм через несколько секунд садится с отсутствующим видом на пассажирское сидение. Хочется встряхнуть его, спросить, позвать. Но не получается. Потому что Смерть не дает разлепить губы, запечатывая их холодом.   
  
Не могу сопротивляться.   
  
Не могу избавиться.   
  
Потому что я сам не хочу этого делать.   
  
Кас вернул меня из Ада - душу, тело, даже воспоминания вернулись, но, по иронии судьбы, он не вернул самого важного - нас. И только сейчас я, наверное, понял, что это конец. Не просто конец, а КОНЕЦ. The end. Финита ля комедия. Я ни черта не хочу ни знать, ни помнить. Но программа дает сбой…  
  
…Три воспоминания, от которых я все время краснею, как подросток, впервые подглядевший за девочками в школьной раздевалке, но от которых чувствую себя ЖИВЫМ. Они чертовски глупые. Нет, не те глупости-ошибки, из-за которых на какой-нибудь охоте доставалось мне или Сэму. Глупости в повседневной жизни. Те глупости, из-за которых мне не пришлось заклад… Нет, хватит. Стоп.   
  
Минессота, там асфальт плавился, жара такая стояла, а я принес мелкому завтрак в постель. Да, не смотрите так на меня. Да, принес. Ладно, рассказываю все по-порядку. Была какая-то охота, и как после каждой, был прилив адреналина и беспокойства за Сэма. Беспокойства. Вооот. Которое на пути к мотелю трансформировалось или, как Сэм любит «выражаться», сублимировалось (ёпт, слово-то, чуть язык себе не сломал…) в дикое возбуждение. Когда я впихнул младшего в номер, у меня в голове мыслей не было, а было лишь желание завалить его на кровать и оттрахать до потери пульса. И то, и другое у меня получилось, учитывая, что я даже не успел выйти из него, как меня вырубило. Наутро я проснулся в объятьях этого лохматого недоразумения и несколько минут просто лежал, наслаждаясь ровным тихим жаром, исходившим от его тела. Но потребность моего мочевого пузыря в излиянии нельзя было долго игнорировать. Поэтому нехотя и очень осторожно выпутавшись из длинных рук, я поспешил в душ. Вновь войдя в комнату, я увидел, что Сэмми все еще дрыхнет. По лицу расползлась нежная улыбка. Да, совсем я тебя вчера заезд… Стоп. Вчера. Я. Швырнул. Раздел. Вошел. О, черт.  
  
Буквально подлетаю к нему и сдергиваю простыню с бедер. Так и есть. Кровь. Твою же ж мать! Идиот! Придурок! Озабоченный монстр! Как?! Как можно было забыть об элементарной предосторожности?! Как можно было забыть подготовить, растянуть или, хотя бы, себя смазать?! Фак! Я ведь до сих пор все время удивлялся, как Сэм остается таким же тесным, таким же узким и горячим, буквально выдаивая мой оргазм, как будто каждый раз словно первый...   
  
Маленький ты мой – пальцы, дрожа, замирают в миллиметре от родного тела. Без сил сползаю на пол, ощущая под спиной деревянную боковину кровати, головой – острый угол сгиба. То, что нужно. Ударяюсь затылком раз, другой. Хватит. Нужно исправлять, а не сидеть, сложа руки. Заставляю себя подняться. Смотрю на часы. Усмехаюсь. 5:37. Ну и кто из нас ранняя пташка теперь? Присев на кровать, я осторожно начинаю вытирать Сэма принесенным из ванны влажным полотенцем. Мне было противно от себя самого, что я позволяю себе касаться его там, после всего, что сделал, позволил…   
  
Мои мысли прервал тихий стон. Я тут же поднял голову и всмотрелся в лицо Сэма, но он молчал. На пробу еще раз провел полотенцем. Снова стон, но уже громче. Больно, я понимаю, прости, мелкий, про… Догадываюсь опустить взгляд ниже. По лицу вновь расползается улыбка, но уже пошлая донельзя. Так кто из нас животное, думающее только членом, а, Сэмми? Сучонок, да у тебя уже стоит! Я даже вижу капельку смазки, выступившую на кончике. Снова легонько провожу мягкой тканью по складочке. Он начинает извиваться под напором моих пальцев. Мне ничего не оставалось, как свободной рукой прижать бедра Сэма к постели и взять его член в рот. О, да. Просто не забываемое ощущение. Горячая, нежная, упругая плоть, скользящая по языку, бархатная головка, дразнящая горло, яички, щекочущие подбородок, когда заглатываешь до конца, до самого основания. Я никогда не признался бы в этом Сэму, но я обожал делать ему минет. Мне просто крышу сносило в этот момент. От жарких вскриков Сэма, от его просьб, от умоляющих стонов, черт, от той власти, в которой находилось тело моего мелкого в моих руках и в моем рту!!! А Сэм даже не представлял, что делает со мной, давя на плечи, заставляя опуститься перед собой на колени.   
  
Много времени младшему не надо. Раз-два - и вот уже солоноватая, прохладная сперма орошает мое горло, когда я, в предчувствии его оргазма, забираю в рот полностью, так, как он любит больше всего. Тщательно сглатываю, не выпуская пока его ствол из себя, еще раз прохожу по нему языком. Сэм вздрагивает в последний раз и расслабляется.  
  
\- Сэм? Сэмми?  
  
Я окликаю его, но он не отвечает. Секунда тянется словно год, но тут Сэмми приоткрывает рот и сладко сопит. Он даже не проснулся. Меня разбирает такой дикий хохот, что я еле успеваю сбежать на кухню и закрыть за собой дверь. Минут через 20 я все-таки заставляю себя успокоиться, и тут мне в голову приходит идея. Буквально пару дней назад, после очередного головокружительного секса «Кто первым кончит», естественно на желание, Сэм пошутил, что хочет завтрак в постель. Наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо брата, Сэм в конце концов не выдержал и рассмеялся. И сказал, что его желанием было как раз увидеть ТАКОЕ лицо брата.  
  
Завтрак в постель… Что ж, идея не плохая, но где можно в 6 утра раздобыть приличной еды, которая нравится Сэму? Ответ приходит тут же, как я перевожу свой взгляд на тумбочку с телефоном и лежащим рядом справочником. Спустя полчаса получив все заказы, я разыскал поднос, достаточно большой, чтобы утащить все это к Сэму. Выходя из кухни, я увидел, что моя Спящая Красавица уже проснулась и улыбается во все 32. Но тут Сэм попытался сесть и взвыл, как банши. Совсем забыв о подносе, я ринулся к младшему. Но поднос о нас не забыл, напомнив о себе грохотом падающих тарелок и смачным чавканьем рушащихся на нас, кровать и пол номера блюд. Но Сэму этот завтрак все равно понравился. Откуда я знаю? Ну, например, оттуда, откуда я помню, как Сэмми сладко урчал, слизывая с моего соска начинку его любимого шоколадного пирога. А мне и вовсе некоторые блюда показались деликатесами, когда я попробовал их приправленными самым охренительным на свете вкусом тела Сэма. От этого тепло даже сейчас.  
  
Что же там было еще? Такого безалаберно-счастливого между нами? Пытаюсь вспомнить, и вместо привычной Металлики в голове всплывает:  
  
…She takes away my trouble, she take away my grief   
She takes away my heartache, And I go right to sleep…  
  
Я спел песню по просьбе Сэма. На недавней тогда охоте я сглупил и попался в мохнатые лапки вендиго прежде, чем Сэм сжег его. Честно, со мной все было нормально. Подумаешь, пара сломанных ребер ныла, но больше ничего не было! Но Сэма ведь хрен переспоришь. Мы засели в каком-то занюханном городишке, сняв дом. Мне осточертели его стены, но мелкий изверг заставлял меня соблюдать постельный режим. И ведь получалось же! Но только потому, что он соблюдал его вместе со мной. И вот однажды мы снова валялись на кровати, не знаю, чем занимался Сэм, но лично я просто пялился в окно. Солнце уже было высоко, но сколько времени я даже не хотел знать. По радио играла какая-то фигня, а я, отрешившись от всего, позволил себе только ощущать, как наши с Сэмом пальцы переплетались, расплетались и соединялись вновь. Вынырнуть из забытья меня заставила реплика Сэма спеть погромче. Я непонимающе взглянул на него и только тут понял, что все это время напевал что-то себе под нос. Я, конечно, не первый раз краснел, но тут… Короче, я смутился и покраснел, потом почувствовал, что покраснел, разозлился и… смутился еще сильнее. Мне надо было привести свое лицо «в порядок», я попытался отодвинуться, но мелкая зараза не только не отпустила меня, но и прижала к себе сильнее, с видом побитого щенка заявляя:  
  
\- Ну, Дин, ну, пожалуйста!..  
  
А потом еще и поцеловал меня так, как умеет только он один. Заставляя мои колени дрожать даже тогда, когда я лежу. И я сдался. А вы бы смогли удержаться, если на вас смотрят самые красивые в мире глазищи, а потом вас еще и целуют, как самое драгоценное сокровище? Песенкой была «Сумасшедшая любовь» Стива Карсона. Дурацкая, но Сэм слушал с таким выражением на личике… Нет, я не оговорился, именно на личике! Потому что как-то по-другому назвать умильное ЭТО у меня язык не поворачивается!!!   
  
Я даже не заметил, как мы задремали. А когда я проснулся, малыш спал все с той же мордочкой, поэтому удержаться от поцелуя было просто выше моих сил! А когда он открыл глаза, я только и смог, что опять покраснеть.  
  
А еще был страх. Чуть позже, в Калифорнии.  
  
Там чудил полтергейст, хотя информацию нужно было перепроверить. И снова жара, а кондиционер-предатель сломался еще на границе штата. Сэм предложил остановиться у первого же магазина. Я с радостью согласился – пот лил с меня в три ручья.   
  
Нам повезло – мы свернули в какой-то городок по пути и почти сразу наткнулись на большой супермаркет. Мы с Сэмом разделились: я пошел к полкам с готовыми закусками, а мелкий поплелся к своей зелени. Кролик, бли… Быть того не может! Здесь есть мой любимый растворимый кофе! Я повернулся к брату, чтобы продемонстрировать находку, позвал, тот резко развернулся ко мне, как-то удивленно тряхнул головой и… начал оседать.   
  
Буквально в мгновение ока я оказался рядом с ним, подхватил. «Тольке не это, только не опять, только не снова! Господи…». Вокруг нас уже столпились покупатели, кто-то звонит 911, а я не мог оторвать взгляд от родного лица. От закрытых любимых орехово-зеленых глаз.   
  
И когда эти самые глаза открываются, когда из-под дрожащих ресниц выглядывает кусочек радужки непередаваемого цвета, я чувствую, как холодная рука, сжавшее мое сердце, отпускает. А когда эти глаза моргнули и с любопытством на меня уставились, я прижал его к себе до хруста в ребрах и поцеловал так, словно только что отвоевал его у самой Смерти.  
  
"Скорая" сообщила, что у него был тепловой удар. Они дали ему пару таблеток и сказали, что все будет хорошо. А я не мог отойти от него. Я до сих пор ощущал отголоски тех дикого страха и паники, которые всколыхнулись в моей душе, и просто не мог заставить себя отпустить его руку. А когда на кассе смущенная девочка-кассирша подарила нам бутылку вина, внутри что-то сжалось, и горькая нежность затопила сознание - я притянул к себе мелкого и поцеловал. Сначала в лоб, потом в его остренький нос, губы... Я точно помню, когда в очереди зазвучали аплодисменты: это как раз было во время «носа». Но публичность – последнее, что волновало меня в тот момент.  
  
Воспоминания идут вереницей. Идут от самого сердца. И я начинаю понимать. Что бы ни случилось с ним, со мной… С НАМИ, я все равно не смогу без него. Никогда не мог и не смогу теперь. Я мельком вспоминаю те ощущения, которые испытывал все те 2 злосчастных года, пока Сэм строил из себя пай-мальчика в Стенфорде.   
  
Боль, даже под руками очередной девочки-на-один-день, решившей сделать мне расслабляющий массаж.  
  
Холод на границе с Мексикой.  
  
Дикое одиночество в толпе людей в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Нет.  
  
Не хочу.  
  
Не надо больше.  
  
Ад закончился. А этот Ад я в силах прекратить своими руками.   
  
Моргаю и с удивлением оглядываюсь. Оказывается, пока я «вспоминал», то успел приехать в мотель, разобрать вещи и сходить в душ. Дверь ванной с шорохом открывается, и я вижу Сэма в джинсах и полотенцем на голове. Его взгляд какой-то не такой. Слишком равнодушный. Слишком отстраненный. И в этот же момент я понимаю, что больше не чувствую никакого холодного прикосновения к губам.  
  
Я могу говорить.   
  
Я могу сказать.   
  
Я могу признаться.  
  
Подхожу к Сэму. Осторожно кладу ладони ему на плечи.  
  
\- Сэм? Ты здесь? Сэмми?  
  
Никакой реакции.  
  
\- Сэмми, это все еще ты?  
  
Избитая шутка приводит к совершенно неожиданному результату. Сэм поднимает на меня глаза, а в них… Боль. Холод. Дикое одиночество. Я чувствую, как эхо моих недавних эмоций еще раз прокатывается катком по моей душе, по моему сердцу, заставляя послать к черту все обиды и гордость.  
  
\- Сэээм…  
  
Скольжу ладонями по его рукам – очнись. По его плечам – посмотри на меня. По шее – увидь меня. По его лицу – услышь меня. Губами – по губам. Ну же, малыш, ну же! Я верю…  
  
И тут меня прорывает:  
  
\- Прости, прости меня… Я соврал сегодня… Останься… Останься со мной. Навсегда. Я всегда буду любить тебя. Всегда буду доверять.  
  
Я не понимаю, что я несу, да и не хочу понимать. Единственное, что я знаю сейчас – слова идут от сердца, а это именно то, что сейчас нам нужно. Нам обоим. Слезы катятся по щекам, но я отмечаю эту деталь краешком своего сознания. Чувствую его крепкие руки, обнимающие меня. Прижимающие еще ближе. Тело к телу. Сердце к сердцу. Душа к душе. Наши судьбы и жизни уже давно переплелись и срослись, обзаведясь общими детальками. Одними на двоих. Если нас разорвать, мы умрем. Просто погибнем поодиночке. И тут - тихий шепот:  
  
\- Я слышу…  
  
\- Я верю…  
  
Всегда буду верить.


	3. Воссоединение

Сэм, исступленно целующий мягкие, сразу раскрывшиеся губы Дина.   
  
Дин, дрожащий в сильных руках его маленького Сэмми.  
  
Целый мир, превратившийся в ничто перед чувствами двух парней, двух братьев… Двух любовников.  
  
\- Люблю тебя!.. Господи, как же я тебя люблю! – выдыхал Сэм прямо в рот Дину.  
  
\- Не уходи!.. Пожалуйста! – умолял брат, судорожно сжимая футболку парня в руках, пытаясь удержать… не отпустить…  
  
\- Никогда! Никогда, слышишь? Гнать будешь – не уйду! – внял его мольбам младший. Старшему оставалось лишь счастливо простонать, чувствуя, как горячий рот мелкого облизывал его шею, медленно подбираясь к мочке уха. Втянув в рот маленький беззащитный комочек плоти, Сэм прикусил его, потом нежно пощекотал кончиком языка, выпустил, подул. Дин вскрикнул, еще теснее прижимаясь к Сэму, снова находя его губы своими, целуя нервно, исступленно, словно боясь, что все это - мираж, что если он выпустит его хотя бы на секунду, то видение растворится, как сладкий сон, оставляя только боль и ненависть, боль и ненависть…  
  
Но Сэм отстранился от него. И ничего не произошло. Никаких молний, землетрясений, исчезновений – мелкий стоял, внимательно смотря Дину в глаза, еле заметно улыбаясь.   
  
\- Позволь… Дин, позволь мне…  
  
\- Что, Сэмми?  
  
\- Позволь мне извиниться… - взгляд, полный надежды и неуверенности. И тут Дин понял, что братишка боится. Его мальчик тоже боится, что все это – лишь очередная несуществующая фантазия, порожденная его измученной страданиями, предательством и одиночеством душой.  
  
\- Пожалуйста… Сэмми, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это все правда… Это ведь по-настоящему? – с такой же тоской спросил Дин. – Ты ведь не уйдешь? Больше не уйдешь?   
  
\- Нет-нет-нет…   
  
\- Докажи.  
  
Эта детская упертость заставила Сэма улыбнуться – в этом весь Дин: верю только тому, что вижу. И Сэм с рвением принялся доказывать.  
  
Дин давно хотел попробовать пассивную роль. Раз за разом видя, как Сэм под ним вздрагивал от наслаждения, стонал и даже вскрикивал, начиная умолять еще! и сильнее! и глубже! Дин все больше хотел оказаться снизу. И теперь он решил, что это будет достаточным доказательством… Тем самым событием, которое станет отправной точкой восстановления доверия, восстановления всего того, что было между ними. Все старое сломано, но ведь не безвозвратно? Ведь можно еще сложить немного из старых осколков, скрепив и дополнив их новыми деталями? Новыми воспоминаниями, ощущениями, признаниями и единением.  
  
До кроватей было близко и одновременно чудовищно далеко, поэтому, не прекращая целовать брата, Сэм просто опустил его на пол, срывая с него футболку, с нетерпеливым стоном проходясь руками по его животу и груди снизу вверх, с упоением ощущая волну дрожи вслед за своими ладонями. Резко наклонившись, он всосал нижнюю губу Дина, прикусывая, зализывая, ощущая вибрацию Диновой груди под своими пальцами. Медленно, с огромной осторожностью и нежностью, младший Винчестер пустился в путешествие по телу брата.  
  
Несколько поцелуев в щетинистый подбородок, лизнуть ямочку, провести влажную дорожку вниз до шеи, втянуть эту восхитительную солоноватую от пота кожу в рот, прикусить и зализать, ставя метку, еще одну, еще…  
  
Сахарные косточки ключицы выглядят необычайно хрупкими сейчас под слоем тонкой кожи, блестевшей от испарины. Медленно облизывая ее, Сэм с упоением слушал то тихие, то громкие стоны Дина.  
  
Старший не понимал, что с ним творится. От той быстрой улыбки мелкого внутри будто что-то выросло, не давая снова упасть в бездну отчаяния и сомнения, словно какое-то защитное поле, оберегающий кокон, обещающий, что теперь больше не будет боли. Никогда не будет. И Дин снял все щиты, полностью отдаваясь на волю своего личного защитника…   
  
Это превзошло все его ожидания. Все его тело стало одним оголенным нервом, любое прикосновение к которому заставляло вскрикивать, утопать в море наслаждения, изредка всплывая, когда вспоминаешь, что все-таки нужно дышать, вдыхаешь раскаленный воздух и снова – на дно, в самую бездну пучины сладкой истомы…  
  
После ключицы пришла очередь сосков. Маленький, беззащитный бугорок был уже твердым. Сэм немного отстранился, касаясь левого только самым кончиком. Дин вскинулся и с животным рыком притянул голову мелкого плотнее, выгибаясь, подставляясь… Мысленно ухмыльнувшись, Сэм подчинился, втягивая и облизывая сначала один, потом другой…  
  
\- Еще…  
  
Сэм ошеломленно поднял голову. Он не ослышался? Это правда? Дин, что, действительно попросил его сейчас? Тот самый супер-Дин, который даже кончал почти безмолвно? Но, взглянув в ошалевшие от дикого возбуждения глаза брата, младший мысленно послал все куда подальше, снова принимаясь облизывать каждый миллиметр.   
  
Впадинка пупка, бедерные косточки… Дин уже не понимал, где он находится. Член каменно стоял, упираясь в нещадно давившую молнию джинсов. Да, он попросил. Да, черт возьми, он сказал «еще», но ему было на это плевать! Просто потому, что это Сэмми, что это его малыш сейчас с ним, это его детка сейчас заставляет его выгибаться, как последнюю шлюху… Как же давно он хотел этого… Не обладания, нет, подчинения. Подчинения тому, кто никогда не сделает тебе больно. Никогда больше…  
  
\- Да!  
  
Громкий вскрик разрезал ночь, когда Дин обнаружил, что Сэм уже избавил себя и его от джинсов и нижнего белья и теперь медленно, дюйм за дюймом вбирает его член в рот. Быстрый и ловкий язык прошелся по венам, подразнил головку, и Сэм склонил голову, теребя яички рукой, а второй оглаживая мошонку. Дин словно ослеп и оглох, полностью сконцентрировавшись на тех чувствах, что сейчас вызывали умелые руки и рот Сэмми. Не переставая вскрикивать, он скреб ногтями по полу, пытаясь вцепиться хоть во что-то, чтобы просто не сдохнуть, просто не сойти с ума от этой бури, от… ОТ ЭТОГО.  
  
И вдруг все прекратилось. С разочарованным поскуливанием Дин увидел, что Сэм отстранился и все-таки потянулся к кровати, стаскивая подушку, а потом к сумке возле подножия – за смазкой. Ни о каких презервативах речь уже давно не шла. С расслабленной и какой-то сытой улыбкой Сэм немного подтянул брата к себе, приподнимая его бедра и подкладывая под них подушку. Нанеся прозрачный гель на свои пальцы, младший глянул куда-то в бок и ухмыльнулся. Повернув немыслимо тяжелую голову и сконцентрировав взгляд, Дин увидел это. Зеркало. Широкое зеркало во всю высоту стены по ширине как раз отражало целиком обоих братьев.   
  
Растрепанные волосы, перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы, тонкая талия и гладкие, округлые ягодицы – Сэм во всей красе. Дин задохнулся от восхищения, переводя взгляд на своего брата, который вновь расположился у него между ног. Сэм медленно облизнул свои губы, оставляя побольше слюны и склонился… Дин думал, что сейчас его член снова окажется в тесном и влажном Раю, но просчитался. Господи, как же он просчитался…  
  
\- О, Господи! – Выгнутая в пояснице спина, казалось, сейчас переломится. Мысленно поздравив себя, Сэм снова надавил на сжатое колечко ануса языком, влажными губами прихватывая кожу вокруг, бессловно прося расслабиться и впустить… И Дин услышал его. Мышцы расслабились, и кончик языка проник внутрь, даря небывалое наслаждение обоим братьям. Переместившись чуть выше, Сэм принялся облизывать мошонку, потом по очереди втянул в рот яички, посасывая. Все это время он пальцем, измазанным в смазке, поглаживал так и не закрывшееся отверстие, чуть надавливая, но не проникая внутрь. Ноги Дина лежали на его плечах. И лишь снова вобрав Дина в рот полностью, заполнив себя им, он скользнул указательным пальцем внутрь. Туда, где было жарко, сухо и упруго.   
  
\- Сэм!!! – не сдержал Дин крик и кончил так сильно, что тут же потерял сознание. Очнулся он через пару секунд, ощущая нежные поцелуи на лице.  
  
\- Ты как? – хриплым, беспокойным голосом спросил его Сэм, вглядываясь потемневшими от возбуждения глазами в лицо брата.  
  
\- Это было… восхитительно, Сэмми, - пробормотал Дин, притягивая младшего к себе, целуя глубоко, влажно, успокаивающе. – Но я хочу еще…  
  
Сэм еще секунду смотрел ему в глаза, а потом пошевелил пальцем внутри. Дин с гортанным вскриком уронил бы голову на пол, но вовремя подставленная под затылок рука спасла от удара о все-таки жестковатый настил номера. Размеренно вставляя и вынимая палец, лениво целуя брата куда попало, Сэм снова заставил того затвердеть спустя каких-то пару минут. Второй, третий палец… Дин подается, насаживается, стонет и просит:  
  
\- Еще… Да, малыш, сделай так еще… Господи… Так не бывает… Как же я люблю тебя… Сэмми, еще…  
  
Четыре пальца.  
  
\- Я готов. – Невозможно черные глаза от расширившихся зрачков смотрят непреклонно. – Давай же. Сейчас. Хочу тебя.  
  
И Сэм повинуется.  
  
Размазав оставшуюся на ладони смазку по своему уже болящему члену, Сэм приставляет головку к разработанному анусу брата, осторожно надавливая, чертовски медленно насаживая Дина на свой стояк. Старший и здесь забывается – пытается сам насадится, резко, до конца. Сэм прижимает его бедра к подушке, прося довериться, открыться, позволить…  
  
И Дин соглашается.  
  
Расслабляется под его руками, сладко постанывая с каждым миллиметром проникшего в его узкую глубину твердого члена. Ему не больно – обилие смазки и четыре умелых, длинных пальца сделали свое дело, растянув мышцы, и теперь лишь небольшое жжение вокруг входящего в него Сэмми не дает кончить тут же. Мягкое прикосновение к ягодицам – Сэм в нем полностью, подобравшиеся яички щекочут ставшей чувствительной кожу.  
  
Несколько секунд на передышку и первый толчок. Осторожный, легкий, заставляет Дина вскинуться, прижимаясь к Сэму, насколько это позволяют его ноги на плечах брата.   
  
Сэм тут же замирает, целуя брата и шепча: «Прости, прости, прости», пытается выйти, но мышцы Дина туго сжимают его внутри, не позволяя отстраниться.  
  
\- Ты куда?.. – полный возбуждения хриплый шепот Дина. – А ну давай обратно, в мою дырку, еще…  
  
Это звучит настолько похабно и настолько возбуждающе, что младшему срывает крышу. Постепенно увеличивая скорость, он начинает вбиваться в брата, стремясь доставить ему такое наслаждение, которого тот еще никогда не испытывал, заставляя все новые и новые потоки стонов перемежаться шепотом:  
  
\- Какой ты большой… Так глубоко… Так хорошо… Еще… Давай сильнее… Быстрее… Хочу тебя… Всего… Да… Мой… Мой малыш… Большой… Еще…  
  
Сэм теряется, не понимает, где он, кто он, что вокруг. Он чувствует только Дина: в своих руках, на члене, в сердце.   
  
В какой-то момент Дин чувствует постороннее движение и распахивает зажмуренные глаза. Сэм обхватывает его руками под мышками и поднимает. Единственная опора – плечи Сэма и его член, все еще продолжающий двигаться в нем. Теперь даже согнутые ноги не помеха. Они целуются влажно, грязно, перед тем, как нырнуть языками друг другу в рот, размашисто облизывают губы и иногда подбородок, царапаясь о щетину. Член входит под другим углом, заставляя Дина сжимать его, чтобы почувствовать всю эту совершенную шелковую гладкость, которая сейчас входит в его анус. Сэма прорывает:  
  
\- Тесный… Мой… Сожми… Какой ты сладкий… горячий… узкий… Как же я люблю тебя… Твое тело, твои губы… Люблю…  
  
Но Сэм не настолько силен. Через полминуты они снова опускаются на пол. Сначала на бок, но потом Дин толкает Сэма в грудь, заставляя опрокинуться на спину, и теперь он сверху. Не отрывая взгляда от розового языка Сэма, то и дело облизывающего моментально пересыхающие губы, старший начинает двигаться. Вниз, до конца, снова вверх, приподняться так, чтобы внутри осталась только головка, снова вниз… Очередное движение Сэм встречает на противоходе, не отрывая взгляд от своего члена. Дин вскрикивает и откидывает голову, замечая. Он видит себя в зеркале. Голова Сэма лежит на полу, открывая полный обзор. Раскрасневшийся, потный, с налипшими на лоб волосами. Стонущий, двигающийся, САМ!!! Взгляд чуть ниже: раздвинутые ноги, блестящий член, скользящий в покрасневшее, открытое отверстие, словно только там ему и место… Сэм выгибается, запрокидывая голову, и видит. Поднимает взгляд. Встречается взглядом с Дином.   
  
Младший резко садится, старший наклоняется. Они выкрикивают имена друг друга, но тут же замолкают, запечатывая друг друга поцелуем. Они кончают так, что кажется, что они вырвались из своих тел, слились друг с другом и теперь одно целое. Пучина экстаза втянула их в себя, и теперь каждый из них чувствует другого. Полностью. Мысли, чувства, тело. Они нигде, и они везде.   
  
Глаза распахиваются, и они видят друг друга. Они вместе. Рядом. Здесь.   
  
Неуверенное движение, и Дин сам прижимается к брату, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи, чувствуя, как все тело не слушается. Абсолютно. Да – такого секса у него не бывало за всю жизнь. Хочется лечь куда-то, расслабиться, не выпуская при этом мелкого из объятий, но подняться не получается – ноги лишь дрожат. Сэм замечает это и, слегка поднатужившись, поднимает Дина на руки, немного пошатываясь идет к кровати. Сил у Дина хватает только на то, чтобы жалостливо застонать, когда член Сэма покидает его, оставляя чувство пустоты. В его руках так надежно и спокойно, что даже врожденный сарказм старшего Винчестера молчит, забывая о «я тебе не баба!» и прочих «телячьих нежностях». Младший укладывает Дина и, почти не разрывая объятий, скользит под одеяло сам. У них только одна подушка – вторая так и осталась забытой на полу, но им она и не нужна – в обнимку гораздо удобнее спать на одной, всю ночь не выпуская свою любовь из рук, а поутру – целовать, нежно, легко, все лицо, перед тем, как он проснется. И лишь после притронуться к сладким губам, ощущая сонный теплый ответ.  
  
\- Ты… в порядке?  
  
Боже, у него есть силы еще и говорить? Да, Бэтмен не Дин, а Сэм. Однозначно. Старший открывает глаза, с нежностью смотря на засыпающего уже брата.  
  
\- Все хорошо… любимый.  
  
Одно слово – и все тревоги забыты. Сон окутывает их обоих – один сон на двоих.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моим вирт-сестрам: 1 часть - Mavvke, 2 часть - Хельге, а 3 - Boo4)))


End file.
